wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Brokenwolf
Brokenwolf belongs to UndertaleTrashowo. Edit without her permission, and she'll kill you uwu. Apperance The moon shimmers in the dark, night sky. The shape of a wolf darts up a cliff, eager to howl to its heart's content. But if you look hard enough, you realize that it isn't a wolf at all. It's Brokenwolf, one of the many few animals who isn't one at all. Long, messy dark gray fur dangles at his sides. Large amber eyes glow in the shadows, and a long muzzle shoots forward, saliva dripping from his mouth. Brokenwolf's fur consists of gray and white colours. Massive white wings sprout from his shoulders, and the horns and spines of an IceWing appear above his ears and along his neck, that runs down his back to his tail. If it weren't for his dragon-like apperance, he would've been mistaken for an actual animal the whole time. Personality Usually, dragons don't approach this odd creature, but if you manage to muster up some courage, you realize Brokenwolf isn't what all he seems. For one, the dragon-like wolf is very kind and generous, and very stubborn. Brokenwolf never seems to give up; whether it be fighting or arguing. He likes being pet, and can be very playful at times, like an oversized puppy. Though at times, he can be rude and aggressive by threatening or biting others. But overall, Brokenwolf is just a loveable sweetie who has a hard time trusting others. History Brokenwolf was born fairly normal. He lived with his mother and siblings as an actual wolf, until a NightWing had snatched him away just as a pup. Brokenwolf howled for his mother as she chased the dragon, but the NightWing soon swept him up into the sky, and he had never seen his mother since. Soon, he was brought to lab. As he was thrown against the ground and a syringe dug into his skin, large wings and spiky IceWing horns and spines sprouted from his fur. A few minutes later, Brokenwolf had learned the ability to speak dragon, and his first words were a combination of curse words at the NightWing. He was trained to be feral, and was soon put into an army of animal-dragons like him. Brokenwolf wishes to not hurt anyone, but knows he must as he is forced to. Relationships His Owner Brokenwolf hates the NightWing for taking him away from his family and turning him into something he is not. Peachfish Brokenwolf has no opinion on her, really. He's only seen the odd creature from afar, and honestly, he wishes to get to know her better. Whiteheron Like Peachfish, Brokenwolf doesn't know her well enough. Though, he appreciates how calm she usually is, and usually watches Whiteheron fly when she does. Devilpug When he was wandering through the shadows, Brokenwolf had encountered this animal-dragon. At first, he was unsure about her as she howled, but soon he walked up to her and got to know Devilpug. Brokenwolf didn't like how grumpy she was at first, but he soon warmed up to her. Frosted Brokenwolf has only met this RainWing a few times, but the animal-dragon enjoys his company and mischief, and honestly believes that Frosted deserves more dragons who like him, even if he is just a crusty lil boyo. Angelpug Brokenwolf honestly doesn't care about Angelpug. He believes that she is relatively boring and clichè; from her happy and carefree personality from her "sad" past. Though, he'd like her a lot more if she wasn't as annoying. Trivia *Most likely going to appear in the second book of the Silver Bracelets, by Pugley. Screenshot_2019-06-15-13-29-15_kindlephoto-101819237.png|Brokenwolf ea3017504ea9073de48789edc7ea968d.jpg 44e7123c7d73d1236b28c0b55f38294c--product-catalog-templates.jpg Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Artificially Created Category:LGBT+